1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an L-shaped bracket including a tubular lower horizontal leg and a tubular upstanding leg, inner corner gusset structure being secured between the horizontal and upstanding legs. The upstanding leg includes structure for releasably rigidly securing the lower end of an upright railing standard therefrom and the tubular horizontal leg may receive a threaded shank-type fastener therethrough engageable in a threaded socket defined by an anchor member fixedly anchored in a concrete or masonry wall, fixedly anchored in the outer edge of a concrete floor slab or fixedly anchored to a girder or the like of a building being constructed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of temporary railing support structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,946, 3,632,089, 5,182,889 and 5,314,167. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 977,709, 4,309,135 and 4,462,573 disclose structures including minor individual features of the instant invention.
However, these prior patents do not disclose the concept of the instant invention wherein an L-shaped mounting bracket is provided including interconnected tubular horizontal and upstanding legs with the upstanding leg being adapted to be telescopically engaged with a safety rail post or standard and the horizontal leg being adapted to have a coil bolt passed therethrough for threaded connection with a coil anchor securely anchored relative to an associated building structure.